Infinite Triaina
by Asmodeus Wrathbringer
Summary: "Why is it always me?" He asked. "Because the world loves you," I answered. Infinite Triaina is back with a vengeance, rated M for lolz. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink


_**Infinite Stratos: Infinite Triaina**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Baka Aniki-sama!**_

_**Disclaimer: Psychopath author writing. Read on your own risk. Read with caution. YOU have been warned.**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS/ INFORMATION/ ALBINO BURITO _(!?)

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS/ COMMUNICATION**

Have you ever felt so miserable in your life? Have you ever experienced a whole year where bad luck seems to chase you wherever you go? Have you ever thought that some insane deity is trying to make your life miserable? As if your life is some novel that was made for some people's fun.

Probably not.

My name is Orimura Ichika, 15 years old and as of currently, the only male I.S pilot.

….

"Oi baka-aniki, stop day dreaming! Do you expect our luggage to carry their selves!?"

**Smack!**

A fist found its way on the back of my head causing me to kiss the ground. I don't even need to turn around to see who the culprit is. This is probably the work of my little sister Chifuyu; she tends to hit me whenever she wants without any reason. Too unreasonable isn't she?

"Onee-san, you don't have to hit nii-nii just because he's idling around! You can ask him politely! There's no need for such barbaric acts!"

Rushing to my aide was Chifuyu's doppelganger; no it should be called a sister. The youngest of the Orimura siblings, Madoka. She's the complete opposite of Chifuyu, a sweet, caring and nice, not to mention airheaded little sister. If Chifuyu is the antagonist in the Romance of the three Kingdoms, Madoka should be the good empress of the East.

"Baka-aniki, you're thinking of something rude about me aren't you?"

Chifuyu slammed her luggage at my beaten body. Hey, hey, if you can lift them with such ease, why ask me to carry?

"You're using violence again! Hey, don't roll your eyes on me!"

"This is a free country Madoka! I can roll my eyes at anyone if I want to or not, you stuck up twat!"

Violent auras started to clash and that was my cue to stop them. Normally, I should try to run save my life, but since were gonna board a in a monorail towards our destination, I won't be able to escape their wrath. Being their older brother is really a pain.

"Chifuyu, Madoka, we have talked about this yesterday, right? I don't want the two of you to fight everytime because of trivial stuffs. Not to mention that we're going to attend a new school, you're going to scare the other students you know?"

I reprimanded them with a rare serious tone and it seemed to work perfectly. The two look-alikes stopped bickering and nodded while promising to avoid fighting if it's possible. So they're still trying to annoy each other? Is there any way to stop these two from annoying one another?

"Anyway, let's go. It'll be dark when we get in the academy so let's leave now."

I carried our luggage in the ride provided by the school and gestured the GIB (Guy in Black) to start driving. Today, we are going to I.S Academy, the most advanced and prestigious school in the world; with me, as the only male I.S pilot and my two little sisters who also got accepted during the exam.

Since our parents are working overseas, no one will be left to look out for our house, that's why I must return every week to clean. Just thinking about that routine makes me tired, not to mention that I'm going to attend in a school full of girls, naturally I am very stressed. Not to mention that I still need to submit my work as an online novelist. My life is full of troubles.

Originally, I was studying at a private school in Chiyoda, Chifuyu and Madoka is in a boarding school in Shobakouen. But I was forced to return home and transfer in a male & female school because of Madoka and Chifuyu. The reason for that is their ability to spend the living expense for a month in less than two weeks. Our parents who are working abroad sends money to us, while mine is more than enough for a month, Chifuyu and Madoka's expense is larger than mine by 3 times.

When their allowance arrives, they always tend to buy unnecessary stuffs, thus, using up all of their money. Not to mention that they always buy expensive foods, and because of that, I was forced by our parents to return home and take care of the money expenses. That's why I ended up taking care of these two young adults. And on a certain day, during my entrance exam in highschool, I was again forced to accompany in their entrance exam to I.S Academy.

**FLASHBACK**

Arriving at the city hall, I dropped off my younger siblings and planned to go into the place where I will take my entrance exam. But because I know that I can't leave these two alone, I decided to walk them into the examination area just to be safe.

"Nii-nii, Look! It's a real Uchigane!"

Madoka ran excitedly in the I.S but before she got close, a supervisor stopped her.

"You three are examinees right? Before you can start the I.S initiation, please change into the clothes that are provided by the I.S Academy."

The supervisor dragged the three of us into the changing room. Luckily, it seems that we were the only three and there's no risk of seeing other girls changing. But why am I getting dragged into this? I'm a male for gawd's sake! Thinking that my pride has been damaged, I voice my protests towards the supervisor.

"Excuse me but it seems that you're mistaking me for a female. You see, I'm their older brother and I'm not here for the I.S exam."

The supervisor looked at me while raising her eyebrows, she chuckled as she petted my head.

"Fufufu, don't be silly. There's no way that a beauty like you can be a male. You're even prettier than your little sisters. Now go change, I will be the judge for you three."

The supervisor who ignored my protests left the room living me with my two younger sisters. I voice my complaints while walking towards the exit, but Chifuyu and Madoka grabbed both of my arms preventing me to leave.

"It can't be helped nii-nii. What that woman said was true, you do look more feminine that Onee-san and I. This isn't the first time that you've been mistaken for a female, right? No, everyone who looks at you always mistakes you as a female. Even if you protest, that supervisor will not believe unless you show your… thing to her. I believe that you will never do such an act, correct?"

Although I hate to admit it, Madoka is correct. I haven't encountered a single person who correctly guessed my gender by just looking at me. It's because I look so feminine that's why these misunderstandings keep happening! Because I have a unique way of talking and I own a slim body. My shoulder-length hair didn't really helped, even when I look at myself in the mirror, I can't deny the fact that I look like a female even though I am a male! Many troublesome misunderstandings happened to me because of my cursed beauty!

"Hm, Imouto have a point, baka-aniki. Just go with the flow for now, since you're a male, the I.S won't respond to you. When that happens, you can prove that you're a male. But for now, please wear these clothes."

Chifuyu smirked as she raised the clothes we were supposed to put. Madoka also smiled evilly while looking at me. I almost forgot that these two have a fetish of dressing me like a girl! Seriously, these two sure cooperate only at such times!

My screams were muffled as I was forced to put on the skin tight suit.

* * *

"Aiya, I can't believe that those two voyeurs still have the guts to face me directly after forcefully stripping me countless times."

Arriving where the Uchigane was placed, I looked at the mirror and blushed at my own reflection. While staring at my own reflection, my heart was pounding faster and my blush spread on my whole face. Is this narcissism? Am I narcissistic? **(AN: Please don't bother saying your opinions about Ichika, bulge in lower part etc. This is for humor so just deal with it.)**

With the two Uchigane ready to be used, Chifuyu and Madoka quickly ran leaving me to wait before my turn. It seems like I need to wait a little before I could prove that I'm a male… but maybe I can convince the supervisor that I'm a male without needing to wait.

I turned my head back but the supervisor was missing. Where the hell is she!?

**[Since there are no other available teachers to be the opponent, you two could spar. I will observe and judge your I.S Aptitudes.]**

From above, the voice of the supervisor resounded. Tch, it seems like she's in the control zone, now I need to wait for the two to finish… did she just say that Madoka and Chifuyu can spar with each other?

I gulped the large lump in my throat as I stared at the two. Each of them was smiling menacingly while waiting for the signal to being.

'_This is bad, bad, bad! The two of them could cause massive destruction at the house when they wrestled each other! What will happen if they do those bone-breaking moves while equipped with those ridiculously powered exo-skeletal armor!?'_

My bad premonition began when I heard a certain sound.

**[BEGIN!]**

Upon hearing the signal, Chifuyu and Madoka smirked at each other before yelling—

""DIE!""

I watched in horror as my two sisters wrestled and threw each other against the metal wall. Large dents were made when they clashed using insane speed, even while equipped with I.S these two doesn't know how to hold back! Really, why do those two hate each other!? My fear worsen when then two of the summoned their respective high vibrated katana.

After a few minutes of violent kicking, punching, swordplay, more kicking, more punching, throwing each other in the metal walls and insulting each other, the cursed supervisor finally stopped the match.

**[That's enough! Congratulations! The two of you passed. Now, please mount off, so the tomboy can initiate.]**

"Hey! How many times do I need to say, I'm a male!"

**[Like I'd believe that…]**

"Fine! I will show you that I'm a male, I.S doesn't respond to males' right? You'll have a date with me once I prove that I'm a male!"

**[Deal, if the I.S doesn't activate, I'll become your girlfriend. It'll be a win-win situation for me, I'm already 21 and I haven't experienced a relationship yet. But if you're a male, I'll have a cute boyfriend. I knew that wearing my lucky underwear will work.]**

"That's too much information! But I don't mind having a foreigner girlfriend!"

"Ahem!"

"Nii-nii, you can mount in the I.S now, you know?"

Our conversation was stopped by my two sisters. Hey, why are you two glaring at me? And why are you directing your killing intent at me!?

Walking towards the Uchigane, I released and audible sigh as I moved my hand closer. Really, I already know what will happen so why waste effort? After this, I need to rush into my own entrance exam, really, my life revolves around back luck. Maybe I should say that bad luck revolves around my life, but the two have a similar meaning. I wonder if some crazy douchebag is deliberately writing this for other's entertainment, it's not like he's gonna gain something from doing this. He should just go and spend his time playing his games, not my life.

—Thinking about this, I touched the Uchigane.

'_Access'_

Eh, did somebody said that? Weird, I don't remember any people aside from my sisters and the blond beauty… Eh? Why is information flooding my mind? Strange, it certainly feels like I have been using I.S for years, I feel kinda nostalgic. Hm, operation method, capabilities, characteristics, existing equipment, active time limit, movement range, sensitivity, radar search, armor residue, output gauge. Do I truly know about these things?

"Impossible… Ichika… you…"

"Nii-nii, did you just… activate the I.S?"

Before I knew it, I was already inside of the I.S piloting it like it was a part of my body. Don't tell me that—

_AM I A WOMAN BUT UNAWARE OF IT!?_

**[Hoho, see the I.S responded on your touch. That means that you're a WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHY IS THE DATA CONFIRMING THAR YOU'RE A MALE!?]**

From inside the control zone, the blond supervisor screamed as she hurriedly tried to contact the administration of I.S Academy. Aside from her, I can also see Chifuyu and Madoka opening their mouths in shock. I'm also surprised, because I always thought that I'm a male… wait, I am a MALE!

Thus, the news of the first I.S pilot in the world quickly spread around the globe.

* * *

It was already 9:00 PM when we've reached the artificial island of I.S Academy. Both Chifuyu and Madoka were currently using me as their pillow, while my arms were wrapped around their body keeping them warm. The two of them only becomes peaceful with each other when they are sleeping with me. Well, I guess that this is better than having them fight while using me as a pillow. Why do they even use me as a pillow in the first place? They've been doing it since Tabane-san used me as a plushie.

"Madoka, Chifuyu, wake up already, we've arrived in the place."

I gently shook their bodies while preparing to stand up. My chest already grew used to the additional weight that was none other than Chifuyu and Madoka's head. But still, my figure didn't became muscular from enduring their weight. Why do I have to be stuck in this feminine looking body!?

"Wa~ Aniki, let me sleep for another 10 minutes…"

"Don't want to wake up yet…"

They're really stubborn! But they look really cute while in this state. Maybe I should take a photo of this? Nah, if they saw it, they will just destroy my cellphone and break a few of my bones, they can be that harsh.

"We still need to meet up with someone and get our room. Wake up now, and continue your sleep once we find your rooms."

After a few minutes of convincing, Madoka and Chifuyu reluctantly get up. But they were still trying to sleep while walking, using both of my arms as their guide and pillow. Thankfully, the GIB dude said that he will take care of our luggage.

Walking into the reception area, we were greeted by a woman who appeared to be the one who will give us the keys in our room.

"Ah, it's already late. Your two sisters are already too tired, It seems like they can't eat dinner. Hey, miss, if you want, I can deliver food into your room."

"Thank you. but that won't be necessary; we already ate dinner in the monorail. Please just give us the map and keys to our rooms and I'll send them to bed…. By the way, I'm a male…"

The receptionist widened her eyes while inspecting me from head to toe. Heh, another one fooled by my appearance… it's surprisingly fun to watch their reactions. But it kinda lowers my self-confidence…

"Sorry… so the news is true? The only male I.S pilot looks like a girl huh? How cute! By the way, here are the keys on your room. The 5th door in the 3rd floor, you can't miss it. It's the one with the white door, room number 1025."

"Thank you… Err, why is there only keys for one room?"

"Eh? Didn't the School Council told you? You will be staying with your sisters, but don't do anything naughty~"

So we will share a room? Great, now my morning will become disastrous! Why do I always get all of the bad luck! I'll let this slip because I'm already tired, but I'll make sure that I will be in a separated room, mark my words!

* * *

Getting inside the room, I realized that it was very spacious. There were three standard sized beds, a refrigerator, flat screen TV, AC four computers and a relaxing pattern of wallpaper. This is too extravagant, but I guess that this is normal; there are three of us staying after all.

Thanking the GIB dude for bring our luggage, I laid my sisters in their beds as I change my clothes into pajamas. I'm already tired and our stuffs can be arranged tomorrow. I still need to do my usual writing routine for my online novel, but everything will work out.

"Uuh~ nii-nii I want to change into pajamas…"

Opening her sleepy eyes, Madoka clung onto me while forcing her body to stand up.

"Then change into pajamas…"

"I can't, I'm already too tired… dress me with my pajamas…"

"Me too, Aniki… I want to change into my nightgown…"

ISN'T THIS TOO MUCH!? WHY DO I NEED TO DRESS BOTH OF YOU!? ALL YOU DID WAS SEAT AND SLEEP AND YOU BECAME TIRED? THERE HAS TO BE A LIMIT ON HOW MUCH OF A USELESS HUMAN YOU CAN BE!

"…Please…"

Hearing their tired voice, I have no other choice but to comply. But before I can dress them with their nightwear, I need to remove their clothes… Damn it, why do I have to catch all of the misfortune!? I swear, my sanity is being test by some deity every day!

Forcing myself to calm down, I reluctantly, RELUCTANTLY removed their clothes until the underwear's are only ones that were covering their bodies. Even as a brother, this act is too intimate; if someone saw me, they will think that I'm a pervert. But probably not, since I look like a girl.

As I lay on my bed, I began to drift away. But I felt both of my arms being buried into soft areas as my chest received the weight of their heads. My legs got entangled with theirs and all I can hear was their tired breathing. Before I knew it, my hands automatically wrapped in their waists, pulling them closer to me, their arms hugged my body tighter and their soft sighs indicated that they were comfortable.

"..good night, Aniki."

"Sweet dreams Ichika-nii-nii…"

Hearing their sweet voices, I relaxed as I allowed myself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The sun was dazzling, shining bright in a clear cloudless sky. As the alarm clock rang, I reluctantly opened my eyes. The smell of coffee reached my nose as I began to feel the slight ache on both of my arms. Because of my two sisters, this pain became rather normal.

'_Speaking of which, where are those two?'_

I slowly got up from the bed as I searched the large dorm room provided by the I.S Academy. The first thing I noticed was that our luggage was lying empty on the corner of the room and the slightly opened cabinet showing clothes that were properly hanged and sorted.

'_Eh? What is this? Am I still dreaming, because there's no way that those two could've done this…'_

I lightly pinched my cheeks to confirm whether this was a dream. The pain that rushed in my cheeks reassured that I was already awake. But is this true? Could Chifuyu and Madoka perform simple chores such as this? Last time I check, they couldn't even fold their clothes properly.

"Ara, Aniki is already awake? Madoka and just finished arranging our things and we're currently preparing breakfast, Aniki can wait on the table…. Eh? Why are you staring at me like that?"

The one who said that was my little sister Chifuyu, she is younger by a month, though she is older by an hour to Madoka. She's normally cold on other peoples she even bickers with Madoka in every chance possible. But this is strange indeed, not only did she teamed up with Madoka to arrange our stuffs, she's also helping her twin sister in preparing breakfast… something is definitely wrong.

"Tell me, did you two attacked someone or broke anything when I was sleeping?"

Yup, this must be an apology. There's no way that those two will do something as normal as this…

"Ehehehe, something like that… but it was that blonde bimbo's fault, even if you ask Madoka!"

Heh, I knew it… there's no way that they will do something like this…

"Aiya, we'll talk about this later. Let's eat breakfast first, speaking of which, where did you get the ingredients?"

"Ahn, the cafeteria has the ingredients for students who want to make their own food."

"Uh-huh? Then, I'll make the breakfast. If I leave cooking to you guys, another monstrosity will be born…"

"Well, before aniki makes breakfast, you should drink something like tea, at least…"

"Now that you said it, I want iced milk…"

"Hey Madoka! Aniki said that he wants iced milk!"

"Got it!"

The owner of the voice was the youngest of the Orimura siblings, her name is Madoka and she's the completely opposite of Chifuyu. She likes to study while Chifuyu always slacks off, she's also sweet and kind, but once you get to know her better, she's nothing but a sadistic masochist hiding in a sheep's clothing. Her tortures hurt a lot more than Chifuyu's.

Once again, I looked at the room where I will be staying for the rest of the school year. Seeing how spacious this room was, it should be at least 15x15 meters in size, considering that there are three of us here, this should be normal.

Just when I'm thinking about some matters, Madoka walked outside of the kitchen, while carrying a tray with three cups. Though I know that both of them doesn't know how too cook, I'm confident that they at least know how to make simple drinks… right?

"Nii-nii, since there's no milk in the fridge, just bear with this."

As Madoka said that, she place a mug in front of me. Aside from ice and water, there are no other ingredients, not even sugar. Does she really expect me to drink iced water?

"BAKA-MADOKA, DO YOU WANT ANIKI TO DRINK ICED WATER!?"

"Madoka-chan, if there's no milk, just get me a mix. No need the ice…"

Is it bad to expect simple things from my little sister? And to think that Madoka is the one who loves to study, she really lacks common sense… why do I have to have these sisters who are manlier than me? (In terms of appearance) I shrugged my thoughts as Madoka arrived with a new mug.

"Sorry for making you wait, here's the mix…"

"Before aniki drinks it, what did you mix inside?"

"A mix of iced coffee and hot coffee."

"BAKA-MADOKA! DON'T MIX THOSE TWO THINGS TOGETHER! THAT'LL JUST MAKE THE COFFEE WARM!"

"If you want, I can also go by nii-nii's personal preference and add tabasco sauce, noodle sauce and tomato sauce to make it better."

Forget what I said earlier! Madoka shouldn't make even the simplest of juice!

"…."

"Fufufu, I'm only joking. There's no way I'll make something that disgusting, especially if nii-nii is the one who will eat. The mixture I did consists of chocolate, coffee, brown sugar, marshmallow and as you can see, I also added some whip cream… though it's a pity because I was saving that for nii-nii…"

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear the last part…"

"You're actually thinking about whip creams, you perverted baka? How childish…"

"Che~ it's better than handcuffs, apron and video cameras, you amateur!"

Hey hey, isn't this conversation going into a weird section? Why must they include their fetishes while talking about breakfast!? Why do I have such perverted sisters!?

"I know what you're thinking aniki. You're not the one to talk; after all, you have the nerve to bring your ero-books in this all-girls school…"

"Yeah, nii-nii sees our body everyday, yet nii-nii still look onto other girls! Nii-nii, I think I should punish you for that!"

Eh!? I totally forgot about my A-magazines! But did they find it? I was sure that it was disguised as a history reference book. But enough about that, I should feel ashamed since my little sisters found their big brother's ero-books, right? But why don't I feel the slightest guilt!?

Finishing the dessert that Madoka made, I walked towards the kitchen. The ingredients that they brought consists of crabs, lobster and more crabs. Does they know that too much crab is bad for the heart? But good thing, they also brought some vegetables.

Opening the kitchen cabinet, I was surprised by its contents.

"…Uh, can someone explain why there are underwear's in the kitchen facility?"

As I asked, Chifuyu and Madoka groaned before pointing at each other.

"It's Madoka's fault! She was in charge of taking care of the under garments!"

"No, it was Chifuyu's fault! Because she used up all of the space, that's why I placed the items there!"

Forget about whose fault it was, this was simply disgusting. If anyone was to see this, I'm sure they will feel the same. They could've just left it in on the luggage bad… Sometimes I wonder if they are doing this on purpose. Sighing to myself, I ignored what I saw and started cooking.

"So, do you want me to make a bento for lunch? Or do you guys want to eat in the cafeteria?"

"I want bento! I don't want to get in line for lunch break!"

"I will auction the bento that nii-nii made! I'm sure that I'll earn a lot of money for that!"

And with this, our chaotic breakfast continued.

* * *

**AN NOTES  
**

So I was doing my work, re-writing my first fic when I stumbled into this story stuck on my hard-disk. I decided to continue this along with the soon to be uploaded re-written version of Shiro Yaksha for the heck of it. I also added the last part.


End file.
